


exchanging kisses

by Horns_and_Ember



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horns_and_Ember/pseuds/Horns_and_Ember
Summary: This already exists on https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/d/5e050fb3000436d7190aac26/exchanging-kisses-fuer-Sira-la-I'm looking to translate it, and to also finish the other two chapters.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6





	exchanging kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This already exists on https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/d/5e050fb3000436d7190aac26/exchanging-kisses-fuer-Sira-la-
> 
> I'm looking to translate it, and to also finish the other two chapters.

small talk, no conversation  
That look makes me impatient  
I can’t tell what you’re thinking  
Please, tell me what you’re thinking  
Last night, we were more than fine  
Just tell me if you changed your mind  
If you changed your mind  
(Lauv und LANY – Mean it)

Der Schnee wehte in dicken Flocken vom Himmel und hüllte die Schlossgründe in eine strahlende Decke.  
Theodore Nott sah dabei zu wie sich Flocke für Flocke auf dem Fenstersims sammelten und ein weißes Bett bildeten.  
Einige Schritte hinter ihm saßen seine Freunde in einem Halbkreis um den Kamin, auf Sitzkissen verteilt. Ein Radio spielte Muggel-Musik im Hintergrund. Sie hatten sich im Raum der Wünsche getroffen um ein bisschen rumzuhängen und ihre Ruhe zu haben. Mit 9 Leuten eine ruhige Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum zu finden war mitunter schwierig. Vor allem im Winter, wo alle lieber drinnen blieben.  
Die Standuhr schlug 1 und Daphnes Magen knurrte.  
“Oh shit”, fluchte Pansy.  
“Ich wollte doch...”, sie stand auf und zog Daphne mit sich hoch.  
“Wir gehen jetzt zum Essen. Kommt ihr mit?”  
Nicken und zustimmendes Gemurmel antwortete ihr als die anderen ihre Sachen zusammensuchten. Theo äußerte sich nicht, er drehte sich bloß um und lehnte sich gegen die Fensterbank.

Nacheinander verließen seine Freunde den Raum im 7. Stock. Ron schlurfte Harry und Draco hinterher, nur verschwand die Tür bevor er sie öffnen konnte.  
Verduzt starrte er dort ihn wo die Tür einmal war. Dann drückte er einige Male gegen die Wand, doch nichts änderte sich.  
Schließlich seufzte er und drehte sich um. Er sah Theo und seine Augen wurden riesig.  
“Ich glaube der Raum will uns was sagen”, kratzte Theo. Er räusperte sich.

Ron schrumpfte merklich in sich zusammen und Theo lächelte sanft.  
“Komm”, er stieß sich von der Fensterbank ab und streckte Ron seine Hand entgegen.  
Dieser kam zögerlich näher bis er schließlich kurz vor Theo stand, seine linke Hand krallte sich in die Lehne des Sofas.  
Theo nahm vorsichtig die andere Hand seines Freundes und führte sie zu seinen Lippen um einen kurzern Kuss auf den Handrücken zu drücken. Seine Augen verließen dabei nicht Rons Gesicht, der knallrot anrief und verlegen den Blick senkte.

“Hey, hey”, sagte Theo, etwas lauter, und trat näher an den Gryffindor heran.  
Er hob mit zwei Fingern langsam das Kinn des anderen.  
“Nicht weggucken.”  
Ron nickte und biss sich sich auf die Lippe.

Theo atmete hörbar aus.  
“Komm”, er klopfte auf das Sofa, “setzt dich!”  
Er ließ sich selber auf das Polster fallen, den Arm locker über die Lehne gelegt.  
Ron folgte und ließ sich gegenüber von ihm in die andere Ecke des Zweisitzers nieder.

“Hi”, Theo versuchte möglichst sanft zu klingen.  
“Hi.”  
Ron räusperte sich.

Das knistern des Kaminfeuers war für einige Momente das einzige Geräusch, welches die angespannte Stille füllte. Theo setzte sich auf.

“Okay, jetzt mal Klartext!”, er klang etwas lauter als gedacht und verzog das Gesicht.  
Ron schaute von seinen verschränkten Händen hoch, die Augen groß.

“Du ignorierst mich seit Tagen. Minimale Interaktion. Und ich weiß überhaupt nicht warum. Was ist los? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?”  
Aufgeregt streckte Ron seine Hand nach vorne und griff nach Theos Hand.  
“Nein, nein du hast nicht… Sorry.”  
“Dann sag mir was los ist!”

Ron zögerte und atmete laut aus.  
“Ich bin nur unsicher… Keine Ahnung.”  
Theo spürte Angst in ihm aufsteigen.  
“Unsicher über unsere Beziehung? Willst du… Schluss machen?”, seine Stimme brach.

“Nein”, Ron schüttelte den Kopf, “aber ich dachte du vielleicht”, er wich Theos Blick aus.  
Der war völlig fassungslos.  
“Wie zu Merlin kommst du den auf sowas? Natürlich will ich mit dir zusammen sein!”  
Er nahm auch Rons andere Hand in seine und drückte sie.

Sein Freund zog die Schultern hoch.  
“Ich weiß nicht. Du bist immer so viel mit Tracey unterwegs und ich hab Gerüchte gehört...”, der Rest ging in ein leises Murmeln über.

Theo entfloh ein Lachen bevor er es verhindern konnte.  
Sich auf die Lippen beißend wurde Ron noch röter.  
Theo rückte näher an ihn heran und nahm vorsichtig sein Gesicht in seine Hände.  
“Du hast gehört das Tracey und ich verlobt waren, richtig?”

Zögernt nickte Ron und Theo brach in ein breites Grinsen aus.  
“Wenn Tracey und ich verlobt sind, sind Pansy und Draco das auch!”  
Ron entwich ein Kichern und Erleichterung flutete Theo.

“Mein Vater war genauso scheiße wie die ganzen anderen Todesser-Eltern auch und meinte meine zukünftige Ehe regeln zu müssen. Vater und die Davises haben ein Eheversprechen abgeschlossen, da waren Tracey und ich ganze 7. Uns hat das ni gekümmert und wir haben den Vertrag schon aufgelöst.”

Er hielt kurz inne und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
“Du weißt aber das Tracey mit Miles verlobt ist? Miles Bletchley?”  
Rons Augen wurden groß.  
“Ja natürlich. Euer Hüter. Ich wusste nicht dass er und Tracey zusammen sind.”  
Theo lachte: “Zwei Jahre schon. Er hat ihr gerade erst einen Antrag gemacht.”

Er küsste Ron bestimmt auf den Mund.  
“Siehst du es gab nie einen Grund für dich eifersüchtig zu sein!”

Ron küsste ihn zurück.  
“Nicht eifersüchtig”, lachte er. Ein schüchternes Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht, als er Theos skeptischen Blick sah.  
“Nur unsicher. Du könntest mit so vielen Leuten zusammen sein und trotzdem hast du dich für mich entschieden. Ich verstehs nur nicht, an mir ist nichts besonders!”

Halbwegs durch seinen Satz begann Theo energisch den Kopf zu schütteln.  
“Schwachsinn. Ich hab mich für gar nicht entschieden. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt und zwar nur in dich.”  
Ron lief erneut rot an, Theo grinste genüsslich.  
“Und es interesiert mich nicht mit wem ich hypothetisch alles zusammen sein könnte. Ich will niemanden anders, du bist mehr als genug. Ich brauche niemand anderen!”

Er lehnte sich erneut in die Richtung seines Freundes, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel.  
“Warte kurz!”, er sprang vom Sofa auf und eilte durch den Raum zu seiner Schultasche.  
Er suchte sie kurz durch und fand dann was er suchte: eine kleine schwarze Schachtel.  
Mit ihr in der Hand kam er zu Ron zurück und übergab ihm Schachtel. Der sah ihn fragend an.

“Dein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Also eines davon. Ich dachte ich gebe es dir jetzt schon”, er lächelte, “mach auf!”

Ron löste die schwarze Schleife un öffnete die Schachtel. Ein zog das Papier auseinander und hielt schließlich ein Armband in der Hand.  
Ein breites Band war aus dunkelbraunem Leder gelochten und ein zweites, dünneres Lederband trug mehrere bunte Glaskugeln. Der Verschluss war aus einem weißlichem Stein.

Theo lächelte.  
“Die Kugeln sind verzaubert, alles verschiedene Schutz- und Abwehrzauber”, er zeigte auf die verschiedenen Kugeln.  
“Wenn du es trägst beschützt es dich gegen Zauber und Flüche die mit böswilliger Absicht geworfen werden. Man kann ja nicht immer alles mitkriegen. Das Armband hilft auch bei stummen Flüchen.”

Theo schaute letztendlich auf und Ron strahlte ihn an. Theo konnte gar nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln.  
Ron umarmte Theo fest und begann ihn zu küssen.  
“Danke”, flüsterte er und Theo lächelte.  
“Aber natürlich, du bist mir wichtig”, und er küsste ihn erneut.  
Als er sich wieder aufsetzte, viel ihm etwas ins Augen und lachte kurz.  
“Guck mal”, und er deutete auf die Tür des Raum der Wünsche, die nun wieder aufgetaucht war.


End file.
